What is my True Calling? Buttercup's Story
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Buttercup has been abandoned from birth- and now, she is a half breed. During her entire childhood (a.k.a. puphood), she has a huge fear of humans, maybe because her mother told her to stay away from most humans. But, when she met a handsome man as a teen, she immediately fell in love with him. How will the half breed tribe react? Will the romance last? Any reviews/comments please
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't know where I get the idea from- maybe it's from that video series "who am I the ruler of?" from youtube. That is about Zelda, but this story- Buttercup's story, might be a bit similiar. We will follow her from birth to falling in love with a handsome man.**

The mother kept pushing and pushing, until the baby finally came out. The baby didn't turn out to be a blonde- the baby is instead a dark-haired girl. She got really disappointed, and told her husband to get rid of the child. The father took the child to the deep of the woods, never to be seen again. A beautiful, outcasted wolf appeared when she smelled a pure human scent. "It must be a young child," She thought to herself. Her name is Mitsuko- she is outcasted because most of the male wolves don't like her for a reason, or are in love with the most beautiful female wolves. She wants a cub so bad, but she is sure that she would be questioned if she ever took the baby and transformed her into a half breed to call the baby her brood. But, she has a protective, motherly instinct that draws her closer to look at the poor child. The child stopped crying, but is still breathing. Mitsuko took the baby to a faraway area in the woods where she can clean the baby of the human scent. A few hours after licking the baby clean of the human scent, she decided it was the right time to turn her into a half-breed. She bit into the baby's arm, and the baby started crying in pain. She hoped that no wolf in the woods will hear the crying. "Whoever left the child here must be sickeningly cruel," She told herself. She surely loves cubs. It took the whole afternoon for the child to transform, and now she is a cub. Mitsuko named the cub Buttercup, and took her into her den. The cub is sleeping peacefully in the den right now, and a friend of Mitsuko's lead her to the leader. "The cub that you brought into your den- how did you get the cub?" Drake asked. "I found her in the entrance to the woods! And she is a complete half-breed. Don't threaten to hurt her- she's suffered from being abandoned by her original parents," Mitsuko retorted in a calm voice. "Ok, I'll stop asking. You can go back and watch over your cub," Drake said as Mitsuko returned to her den.

Mitsuko's P.O.V

After a few months, Buttercup seems to have grown a bit, but she hasn't trusted me yet. She is a bit terrified, but I try to gain her trust by licking her muzzle and sniffing her in a motherly way. I sense that she is hungry, so I walk into the woods to hunt. A squirrel dashed past, and I caught the squirrel. I returned the squirrel to my den. I dropped the squirrel, and Buttercup sniffed at it. She opened her mouth, and hungrily grabbed it with her mouth. She laid down, and started eating the squirrel. A few minutes after, she walked towards me, no longer showing fear or anything. I laid down, and she lays down next to me, resting her head on my back.

**Hope you like the first chapter. Any reviews/comments appreciated. Possibly in the chapter after the second or third one, Buttercup's wolf mother may tell her something important- what would she say? Read on and find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup's P.O.V

I have just turned ten, but still, I am not old enough to turn into a human yet. My friends are called Blossom and Bubbles. Blossom has fiery red fur, and her eyes are crystal pink. She is kind of cold, but is very mature and smart. She seems to have a kind and reassuring aura that makes me feel safe whenever I get scared. I rarely get scared, except for thunderstorms and the sights of a human or two. Bubbles is the sweet, innocent one. She has golden fur and ocean blue eyes. She is often called "little sweetie" by her siblings and her parents. I have ebony-colored fur, and emerald eyes. My personality is in between girly and tomboy, so that means I am neutral. I am a bit adventurous, and that can lead me into danger. Last week, my mother saved me from a vicious hunter. _Flashback- I was walking to the lake to get a drink, when suddenly a hunter pointed a gun at me. I panicked on the inside and howled for help. I immediately rushed off to find Mother, and there she was, growling at the hunter. The hunter got frightened, and tried to run. Mother was quick, and caught the hunter by his leg. The hunter screamed in pain as Mother sinks her teeth into the leg. I immediately hid behind the bushes to ensure my safety as Mother releases the hunter's leg. The hunter ran off to the motorized vehicle. _I would never go out without someone to protect me. I notice Mother coming into the den. "Buttercup, I'm not your real mother- when you were a baby, a careless man dropped you off at the entrance of the woods. I couldn't bear the thought of you suffering, so I turned you into a half breed. You are born a human, not a half breed," Mother said. I walked back out, and wondered how the human world would treat me if I ever revealed myself to be a half-breed. Blossom and Bubbles approached me. "Do you want to play?" They asked. "Yes," I replied. "Hey, let's play hide-and-seek," Bubbles asked, "I'll count to ten!" Blossom dashed into the opposite direction, while I dashed behind my den. I know it isn't a clever hiding place, but I am hiding here because I don't want to enter the world of humans. "Come out, wherever you are!" I heard Bubbles sing as she starts looking for me and Blossom. I heard a sound, and I immediately started shaking. I look around, and there is nothing. _Whew, it's just a figment of my imagination, _I thought. "Found you," Bubbles said, and I immediately whirled around. "Blossom, come out, wherever you are," Bubbles sang as we walk to the right of her den. Then I thought to myself, _What is my true calling?_

**Yeah, what is Buttercup's true calling? You will find out later in this story. If you ever asked yourself that question, then tell me about that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that Buttercup just turned sixteen, she will learn to walk, step by step. First, everyone who turned sixteen or are already sixteen has to get out of the cave. Second, her mother will discuss why Buttercup isn't her actual daughter. **

Buttercup's P.O.V

Mother transformed, and then told me to transform. She opened the chest, and in the chest, there is a pastel green skirt that goes to the ankles and is very flowy. There also is a white blouse along with a pair of matching flats with an emerald on each shoe. "Try them on," She said as I got into that outfit. She has to help with my shoes, since I can't balance myself very well. I walked out, and my friends are in human forms. Blossom is beautiful- she has fiery red hair, fair skin, and crystal pink eyes. She has a pink bow in her hair that matches her preppy skirt and blouse. Bubbles is kind of beautiful- she has golden blond hair, ocean-blue eyes, and fair skin. "You look so beautiful," Blossom said. "You are the fairest of all, Buttercup!" Bubbles said in amazement. I looked down at my long skirt and my arm, and I can see that I have very pale skin, and my long hair (which is visible and is on my chest) is ebony-colored. I still don't know what my eye color is, and I haven't seen the shape of my lips. Princess stared in disgust- that is because she has curly brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Her body shape is boyish, even though she wears a frilly dress. She crossed her arms and walked back into her den. Mother and I walked back into our den, and decided to talk. "You remember when I said I wasn't your real mother?" She asked, "Your mother and father are the ones who abandoned you. I have known your parents once, and they view dark-haired children as disgusting. But, you aren't disgusting- you're really beautiful. I have a few friends from the human world, and they don't know the fact that I'm a half breed. Yesterday, I went to my friend's house, and she told me that your parents are executed as a result of intentionally leaving a child in the woods and constant lying, and even fraud. The community in Townsville wanted your parents to die, before the week your parents got executed." "Mom, now that I know, I learn that my parents are not the kind of parents that love you no matter what you look like. I'm glad that I don't have to deal with an abusive parent throughout my whole childhood," I replied. We both transformed into our wolf forms, and walked outside. I just smelled Sean's scent. Sean is a wolf that follows the orders of the wretched one-eyed wolf called Edgar. "Mom! I smelled Sean's scent. He must have heard every single thing that we just said," I said to Mother. "Ok, we shouldn't have discussed our matters near an evil ear like Sean's. I'm a bit sorry about prompting the subject at the wrong time," Mother apologized, "We should go explore Townsville."

We got near the entrance of the woods, and turned back to human form. We then walked into the city, and I am wobbling a bit. I fell, but Mother caught my arm. She decided to hold my hand as we walk to a bench in the park. "Go back to the woods. I'll stay in town this afternoon," Mother said. I walked carefully to the woods again, and transformed to wolf form again. I thought I smelled a human scent as I walk to the lake to get a drink. I looked around, and there is nobody there. My mind must be playing tricks on me again. I transformed to human form because I haven't seen my human self yet. I gasped as I look at my reflection in the water- I love how beautifully I turned out! Upon sitting down, I heard a step behind me. I stood up, and heard the crunch of a leaf. I quickly turned, and froze. It was a young man about my age, and he is holding a rifle. I have two options- 1. run, and 2. throw a stone at his head to knock him out. I really considered the second option. I stepped back, and slipped on a stone. The boy approached me, and asked if I'm alright. I splashed water in his face, and ran off. I transformed to wolf form as I find my den. I don't think my true calling is to be a wolf in hiding! I walked back out of the den, and looked through the bush. The human had disappeared, and now I'm free to go to my mother. I transformed and walked quickly to the central park. My legs are getting stronger, step by step. I can now get into a slow run. I never knew that my human legs can be that strong. Mother isn't there for some reason. Worried, I decide to look around the park for her. My mother is standing right across me. "Silly me," I told myself as I approach her. "Hey, something happened. A human noticed me transform. Hopefully he won't spill the beans about the half-breed world," I said. "Don't worry about that. He might forget," She replied as we notice something in the distance coming towards us. We transformed again, and growled. I smelled Blossom's scent, and decide to approach Blossom as she appears right across us. "Oh, be nice. Everybody's worried sick about you. You better come to the woods- people might become suspicious of us," Blossom said as she started leading us back to the woods.

One wolf jumped on top of me, and I am pinned to the ground. It is Bubbles' innocent eyes that are looking at my reaction. I pushed her off in an instant. "Hey! I've been worried about you! Were you and your mother in a human-dominated town?" She said. "Umm... Nope," I replied, "My mother and I walked through the woods trying to deal with our personal and private matters. You don't need to know." I growled assertively to signal her to leave us alone. "What happened to the Buttercup that we used to play with?" Blossom asked. "Leave us alone. We need privacy, girls. Go, now," I retorted. "Kay, sorry, Buttercup. We'll go," Bubbles and Blossom said in unusion as they walked off. If I wasn't assertive, then I would have felt pressure to tell them all about the personal things between me and Mother, but no. I'm assertive, and proud of it. Mother and I phased for the second time, and then we got back to the park. "If Edgar finds out, then we'll surely be punished- he might kick us out, or murder us," I said. "Don't worry- I can handle that big meanie," Mother said as we walk onto the sidewalk. "I have to go back," Mother said, "You can explore the town, but be careful not to get hurt or something." "Alright," I replied. I sensed that Edgar is going to banish my mother and me from the woods. I quietly followed as she enters the woods. We both phased, and I then hid behind the bush to see what is going to happen. Edgar came out of the blue, and approached Mother. "You are banned from the woods, especially your daughter. If you ever came back, you'll get punished in a more severe way," He said. I guess my predictions are true- Mother and I are banned thanks to Sean, that eavesdropping wolf. My anger is beginning to build up- Sean and Edgar are wretched villainous wolves that need to die! I phased, and quickly ran to the park. My thoughts raced- we can't afford anything because we came from the woods, and how the heck are we going to survive?! I notice Mother sitting next to me, in her human form. "I know, Buttercup. I am angry at them, too. They are not unstoppable- we need to put on the 'we can do it' attitude and overthrow our mean pack leader, once and for all!" Mother said. Her words motivitated me big time.


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup's P.O.V

Because of the punishment that will not allow us back into the woods, we have to secretly hunt- life for us is very hard now. I felt a range of negative emotions- anger, hate, sadness, and a bit of fear- the kind of fear that we may not survive in the human society. I should also remember that I am strong enough to survive for ten days without food, and strong enough to survive an attack- even though I have never been attacked before. I placed my head into my hands, contemplating whether we should go back and overthrow our harsh pack leader, or suffer from his mean reign. When I looked up, Mother dashed into the woods in her wolf form- maybe to hunt. I walked to the sidewalk to continue contemplating about the personal, private matters involving Edgar and his comrade Sean. I didn't realize that I am at the beach until now- I noticed the same boy that I encountered in the woods. I froze, but didn't show fear. I immediately ran into the city, hoping to mix with other people to confuse him. But, there is so many on the sidewalk, so I have a very hard time getting through. I felt my arm getting grabbed, and turned my head. The boy looked at my face, but I turned my head away. "Leave me alone," I said. "No. Not until you tell me how you turned from wolf to human," He replied. I pulled my arm out of his grip, and ran towards the beach. There is not much people there, so I can be free to do something to him. I went behind the rocks, and the boy is standing in front of me. "I won't leave until you tell me," He said, his arms crossed. "I could kill you," I threatened. "Whoa, was that a threat?" He asked while laughing a bit. I went over to a nearby rock, and phased. I then approached him, and started growling. He didn't back up- he stood his ground as I leaped on him. He fell to the ground, and I stared directly into his eyes. His expression is more shock than fear. I clawed his shirt, and after a few minutes of clawing, I lightly touched his skin. I jumped off, and he looked confused now. I went to the tree again, and phased. I approached him for the second time.

"This is a secret nobody must know. I wasn't human," I said. "What?!" The boy asked. "I am a half breed. There are others like me who are half human, half wolf. I'm not born a half breed- I got abandoned in the woods by my careless parents, and then my wolf mother found me. She deeply wants to have a child or cub of her own, so she bit me. At that time, I became a half breed. Now, Mother and I were banished from the woods because we were told never to set foot in a human society. Our harsh pack leader, Edgar, would execute us if we ever had contact with a human or if we ever get into the woods again. He secretly hates the human world- that's what my mother told me," I replied, "Life for us is awful now- if we ever try to get food, we have to pay for it. Life can be quite harsh and cruel." "You didn't tell me to leave, though. Right when you left, I left immediately," He said. "He told us to kill any human that we ever came into contact with. But Mother broke the rule before you came," I replied, "I wouldn't kill you unless it's really neccessary. And you were right to leave the woods. If the pack leader ever sees you, he might kill you." "So is that why you didn't kill me?" He asked. "Yes," I said while giving a little nod. "You wouldn't mind if we can properly introduce ourselves to each other, would you?" He asked. "I don't mind," I replied, "My name is Buttercup. What is yours?" "My name is Butch," He replied. As he was talking, I notice his features. He has forest green eyes, spiky raven hair a bit more slick than mine, and light tan skin. He is also very muscular, and he has a smirk- that signature smirk that shows sometimes. Suddenly, he stopped for a second. "Buttercup? The girl who is abandoned?" Butch asked. "Yes," I replied, "How do you know?" "The police and some other relatives of yours went crazy looking for you the moment your father left you in the woods," Butch responded, "You are alive!" "Ok, but weren't you just a child back then?" I asked. "I was only three months at the time, but as I got older, my parents told me about what happened during the anniversary of your disappearance. The anniversary is on the same day as your birthday," Butch said, "Let me take you to your cousin's residence. Your cousin is a few years older, possibly twenty years old. She might be thrilled." "No. They may find out if I ever phased in front of them, they would consider me an imposter, and then... I would be on the streets again," I replied. When he noticed the fear in my eyes, he immediately nodded and told me that he understands my point. Somehow, I find his smirk to be somewhat cute.

"Okay, I won't," He said a minute later as we walk to the park and sit on the bench. He touched my hand, and I blushed lightly. "Hey, you're beautiful. Even your name sounds beautiful," Butch said. "Thanks," I replied. I noticed Mother approaching us, but in human form. "I have to deal with Edgar- he will punish me, but we have to fight first. I don't know if I can win, but maybe you can come- or not," She said, "Who is this young man next to you?" "This is Butch," I replied, "He knows the secret, but is okay with that. I may turn him a bit sooner or later." "Ok, Butch. Can you protect her when I go to the woods?" Mother asked. "Yes," Butch replied. I don't need protection, and I am a bit worried for my mother- she might die in the fight against Edgar because he is stronger. My eyes got watery, but I didn't shed a tear. I placed my head on Butch's shoulder.

**Meanwhile, Mitsuko and Edgar are preparing to fight each other...**

Mitsuko's P.O.V

"You can't just kill others and get away with it. I am willing to risk my life for my daughter," I said. "You can't survive this because you aren't really prepared," Edgar replied with a scowl, "You've been hated your whole life, but how can you win some hearts? You've been disobeying the rule almost your whole life, Mitsuko. You think standing there, that you can protect your daughter?! That you can steal my position as pack leader?! That would never happen- Sean would take my place if I ever die. It's either your pack, or your life." "Both. Don't ever attempt to kill me in an instant- I am as strong as you are," I challenged. He immediately leaped on top of me, and pinned me down. I wrestled him off, and started to claw his chest the second I got on top of him. He immediately pushed me off, and kicked me to the tree. My back is in pain, but I willed myself to push my limits. It was too late- he got on top of me, and clawed my chest with full stregnth.

**Back to Buttercup and Butch...**

Buttercup's P.O.V

"My mother might need my help," I said to Butch, "So wait here." "Okay," He replied as I phased and walked into the woods. I got shocked by the scene- the pack leader is winning against my mother! I rushed into the circle, and glared at the mean leader. Mother is dying as Edgar notices me. I approached him, my anger and hate for him building up. "You can't stop me," I said in a strong-willed tone, "I am very strong! You never know if I am going to kill you in an instant." "You think you can beat me- you are just at the bottom of the pack's heirarchy," He replied with a deep growl. I immediately leaped on him with full force, and clamped my teeth onto his neck. My teeth began sinking in, and Edgar is trying to shake me off. His breathing started to get loud- he is panting real bad, and he stumbled to the ground. I got on top of him as a result, and clawed and clawed his chest. Blood splattered over my fur, and his screams faded to silence. I got off his body, and I mentally truimphed in victory. "You stopped him," Blossom said as she approaches me, "You ended his harsh reign!" "You sure are awesome," Bubbles chimed in. The pack congrulated me by chanting my name. "You are now the leader and protector of the pack," Drake said. "Ok," I said as I place my eyes on Sean in anger, "Get him! He supported Edgar, and deserves his death!" The whole pack listened as they approached Sean and attacked him in an instant. An hour later, we all phased to our human forms because we aren't able to hug in wolf form. My friends hugged me, one by one. Princess Morbucks is so stubborn, and she wouldn't care for a hug. Her father accused her of being mean, and they phased and then went to their den. I wonder if Princess is going to get grounded. "Hey, there aren't very much handsome males here," Blossom asked, "Can you find a home for us?" "Yes, with the help of my friend Butch. He might have a home," I replied. There is something I didn't realize- my mother is dead. We immediately phased, and held a little funeral for her as we drag her into the hole that the other wolves just dug for Mother. I watched as they bury my mother. I immediately went to the entrance of the woods, and phased. Butch is standing next to the entrance for some reason. "What happened?" He asked. "You should know. Edgar killed my mother, and I got really angry. I fought the mean pack leader to his death. Somehow, being considered a pack leader at age sixteen is a bit unexpected," I replied. My eyes watered a bit, but I didn't cry.

"Do you have a home?" I asked after a while. "Yes. I live in a nine-bedroom house with ten bathrooms. There even is a basement for laundry and the excercise equipment," Butch replied. Blossom and Bubbles appeared by my side in their human forms, and noticed Butch. "Hey, this is my friend Butch. He has a big home that we can live in," I said. "I'm going to let you girls live with me and my brothers," He replied. "Ok. Thanks," Bubbles, Blossom, and I said in unusion. He led us to the house that is fifteen minutes away from the park, and the place is big. I walked inside, and the entrance is elegant. There is a kitchen to the right, and the living room to the left. The stairs are on both walls, leading to the rooms upstairs. I walked up the stairs, and discovered all the bedrooms. There is one bedroom that I like, and the bed looks really beautiful. When I open the closet, it is kind of big, and I can walk through it. I gasped- this closet is really neat! I can easily minus certain things in the room that can tell about my soft, girly side. Then, I immediately thought about the grave where my mother is resting- I immediately got out of the house, phased, and ran into the woods. In the midst of the wooded village next to my former home, I notice my mother's grave. I phased, and picked some flowers. I placed the flowers on the grave, and my eyes started watering. I never got to tell her how much she meant to me... I heard a leaf crunch behind me, and turned my head. Butch is standing right next to me as he sits down. I turned my attention back to my mother's grave, not saying anything. "I know how much your mother meant to you- you are a strong girl though," He said. I placed my head onto his chest, but didn't cry. I looked up into his kind forest green eyes, and blushed. Butch held my waist in an embrace, and then kissed for a second as we stood up. Drake approached us in his human form. "What are you going to change about Edgar's former rule?" "Most things," I replied, "Thanks for asking. Well, you and the rest of the pack are now allowed to explore the human world and even reside in it. You can even get jobs there, and maybe make some money to support yourselves in most ways. I will also allow you and the pack to meet humans and even befriend them- maybe even live in assisted living." "Sounds like a good idea, Buttercup! I'll tell the pack tomorrow morning," Drake responded as he phased and walked off. Butch and I walked back to his home, and decided to sit in the living room.

**Hope you like this chapter. Blossom and Bubbles will meet Brick and Boomer in the next chapter. What would happen? Read on and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Later in this chapter or early in the next chapter, the girls will turn their lovers into half breeds. **

Buttercup's P.O.V

It has been a week since the girls and I turned seventeen. The boys are already seventeen, and I think they might be ready to be turned tonight or tomorrow. Blossom is flirting with Brick in the living room, while Bubbles is taking a stroll with Boomer in the courtyard. Butch and I sat as we start to talk. Ever since the time I became leader of the half breeds, the half breeds lived in prosperity, and their lives are happy. They have kept the half breed world a secret, and school wouldn't even know. Blossom is a whiz in most of her classes, and I am the best at sports. Bubbles is a natural in the first school play. It is the junior year of high school, and nobody spreaded a rumor that my friends and I were half breeds, because they didn't know yet. Maybe when we get more courage to reveal the truth about us, then we can do so. "Buttercup, I want to be with you for a long time. Can you turn me into a half breed?" Butch asked. "Yes," I replied as we kissed. The morning sun rises into the sky, and the room is then illuminated with light. Blossom and Bubbles walked into the dining room. "We are going shopping! Can you come with us, Buttercup?" Blossom said. "Yes," I replied. There will be an autumn semiformal on October 1st. The theme is masquerade, and it doesn't matter what color we would wear. Some of the teenage half breeds fell in love with other students- Princess is in love with Kyle from the football team. She is a cheerleader, and her attitude brightened a bit ever since she fell in love. Jake, one of the half breeds, fell in love with a beautiful teenage model named Meghan. That would be a lot of pairings- like, half breed x normal human pairings. Blossom, Bubbles, and I walked outside to the car. A crisp and cool autumn breeze gently blows my beautiful ebony locks, and the colorful autumn leaves slowly fall to the ground. We got into the car, and drove off to the mall. I wouldn't need as much make-up to be beautiful- I have natural beauty. I just usually wear rosy pink lipgloss, but when I play sports, I use the moisturizing lip balm to keep my soft lips from drying out. I have learned more about Butch's personality- he is kind, but can be a bit protective. He is also helpful, and is a bit witty. Brick's personality is like that of an ideal type for most girls- he is flirty, a bit tough, and very smart. Boomer's personality is a bit similiar to Bubbles' personality- he is very sweet and very sensitive. He is a bit protective of Bubbles, but will back off if Bubbles is in a situation where she doesn't need protection.

In the distance in the clothing department, I notice Princess Morbucks stomping on the floor like a child as she argues with her father. "Just let me have all the things! You just got in a million-dollar paying job, and you won't allow me to buy new clothes and tons of make-up! You are like, the worst father ever!" She shouted, "Confound those stupid pigtails! I won't wear my hair in pigtails ever again! I'm sick of you treating me like a baby!" "I can't let you have all the money and waste it! Your habit of overspending will make us as poor as a low life hobo," Her father retorted. "Ignore them- they might have personal matters," Blossom said as we suddenly notice a few dresses in the teen boutique shop window across this clothing store. I notice how beautiful the pastel green dress is, and it is floor legnth, and comes with a pair of formal gloves.

Blossom's P.O.V

The pink dress would suit me- it reaches the knees, and the top part is very sparkly. The bottom part seems to be a bit flowy, but not too flowy enough to reveal a part of the bottom of my hips (whatever that body part is called).

Bubbles' P.O.V

The ocean blue dress reminds me of the sky, and it is ankle-legnth. The skirt part is very ruffled, and the waist part has a silk ribbon. The dress comes with a pair of formal gloves too. We walk out of the clothing store, and enter the teen boutique store.

**After going home from the mall, the girls decided to hold a little fashion show when the boys are at the gym...**

Buttercup's P.O.V

Blossom and Bubbles are sitting down as I walk into the living room. I twirled, and curtsied a bit. "You look so beautiful," Blossom said. "She is right," Bubbles added. "Ok, Bubbles. You go try on your semiformal dress and come out here," Blossom said. Bubbles walked into the dressing room while I got to my room and changed back to my everyday clothes. I walked back downstairs, and sat next to Blossom. Bubbles walked into the living room, waving her left hand like a princess would. She twirled, and curtsied two times. "You look like Cinderella," I said. "I know right! She's my favorite Disney princess," Bubbles replied. She is still a bit childish, and watches Disney movies in her free time. "Ok, my turn!" Blossom said as she walked into the dressing room to try on her semiformal dress. She walked out, and she twirled. She didn't curtsy, but gave us a smile. "I think you're pretty," Bubbles said. "Yeah," I added in. It is almost seven o'clock already, and the boys are home when Bubbles and Blossom changed back into their everyday clothes. If you don't know the way I dress right now at age seventeen, I am wearing a long-sleeved blouse and a pair of black jeans. I sometimes wear a green-and-black leather jacket to add to my tough side. I am also wearing a pair of sneakers- I have not tried on high heels yet, but would like to try them on. Butch has become a bit more muscly as a result of playing high school sports mainly intended for the males. Brick is almost as muscly, and Boomer has a small bit of muscle. "We are ready to be turned," The boys said in unusion as we led them into the unfinished basement. Blossom, Bubbles, and I phased, and we prepared the boys for the transformation by licking their necks. I am the first to bite into Butch's neck, and the girls did the same with their lovers. The boys started transforming, and I'll say this will take about five or six hours.

**After a long night of tranformation, the boys are near exhaustion, and they are finally half-breeds. The whole time, the girls comforted them and made sure everything is going well...**

Buttercup's P.O.V

It is now eight o'clock in the morning, and man, we are very exhausted. We all phased, and I thought I like Butch's wolf form the best- the fur is black, and the eyes are still the handsome forest green color. Boomer's wolf form is golden, like Bubbles' hair color, and he has the same eye color. Brick's wolf form is the color of Blossom's hair, and his eyes are ruby colored, same when he was a human. We all then got a little nap-time, and after that, we had breakfast. "Man, I can't wait to explore the woods," Butch said with an excited smile, "By the way, how do we talk in wolf form?" "We talk to each other through thoughts," I replied as I kissed his slightly chapped lips. I then placed my bowl into the sink when I'm done. "I really love your wolf form," I complimented. "Thanks," He responded.

**Hope you like this chapter. The boys really braved the transformation, right? And Princess Morbucks could still have an attitude at times, but oh well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The time period has been revved to the night of the semiformal. See what happens in this chapter! **

Buttercup's P.O.V

I changed into my semiformal dress, and my friends did the same. Of course, the boys would have to lead us to the limo, but I don't mind. Butch is really handsome in his tuxedo and his forest green necktie- he gets the most out of being a Rowdyruff- his brothers get a little less of muscle and handsomeness. Brick is wearing a red necktie with his tuxedo, and Boomer is wearing a dark blue necktie- his style matches his propriety. Brick's style matches his "hotness," and Butch's style matches his athleticism. Butch is not perfect- he can also be a bit rude at times if his anger gets out of control. But, that rarely happens. We enter the school's gym an hour later, and started dancing. Some of my half-breed friends approached me, and said that I look beautiful tonight. "Hey, Buttercup! I never knew that you have a girly side," Jake said. He has been my close friend ever since I turned five. Meghan's arm is wrapped around Jake's shoulder, suggesting her love for him. "We have not talked for a while- I was so busy with pack leader life and my friends that I almost forgot about you," I replied with a slight smile, "I didn't mean to almost forget about you. Well, my boyfriend isn't too possessive of me, thankfully, so I don't have to worry about him overreacting. How is your relationship going with Meg?" "Meghan and I are still in love- but, there are times when we argue about nothing, and we make up in an instant. Meghan sometimes start those arguments because of her hot temper that can be evident in certain situations. I am the one who suggest that we make up after a while of bickering," Jake replied, "She can be kind if you get to know her." If you don't know what Jake looks like, he has a golden tan, and dark brown hair. His eyes are hazel, and he has a muscly body tone. Meghan is blond haired, and is a bit tan. She has ocean blue eyes, and she has a curvy figure. I did not compare myself to her- we are both beautiful in different ways. Butch took my hand as we start to dance. I blushed as I look into his eyes- we kissed for a second, and continued dancing.

Almost every girl in the room stared at my beautiful dress- some gave looks of jealousy and hate, much like Princess Morbucks. When I got a chance, I walked up to the stage, and tapped the microphone. "Hey, ladies and gentlemen. I am here to announce the truth about myself and some around me. I am a half breed- half wolf, half human. Anybody else in here who is a half breed, come up here. I'll explain what a half breed is. Long ago, the half breed world lived in just the woods- the time period is the 1800s. Few people married into the tribe, or asked to be turned. We used to live a life of the wolves- like how they live in the forest. We try to prosper back then, but there are some farmers and hunters who killed some of the half breeds, unfortunately. Very few half breeds lived in the human society, and had long lived under the protection of some pack leaders- some of them are too protective and brutal, like the past leader I have a few years ago. His reign of brutality stopped abruptly when I defeated him in the wolf versus pack leader battle. I am very strong, no matter what. He killed my mother, and that is why I defeated him. Something unexpected happens after I defeat the leader- I became pack leader, and amended some rules that are brutal. Not just a pack leader, but also the protector. My friends and I turned our boyfriends, the Rowdyruff Boys, into half breeds because the Rowdyruffs want to be with us for such a long time. Now, today, the half breed world is accepted into human society- and they prospered after getting jobs. The half breeds know that as long as I lead the pack, they would prosper, and live long lives. Thanks for listening," I said. A girl raised her hand. "I never knew until you told us. But, that doesn't mean that we should advocate for the protection of animals. Your speech is informative and clear- you didn't get nervous or hestitate," She said, "How long do half breeds live?" "They live a bit longer than normal humans do. And to the subject of the offspring- If a half breed has a child with another half breed, there will be a chance that the child will inherit that gene from their parents. They can be in either form to produce half breed children or pups," I replied. We then got back to the dance floor, and Butch started dancing with me for the second time. Some students in here whispered about the half breed tribe that I am leader of. I hope they don't say bad things about my members or even me- I would probably get offended if they do.

**I don't know much about semiformals, but may know a bit more about proms. My cousin went to prom once in twelfth grade before her graduation last year. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't been here for a while. My mother forced me off ffnet within seconds of noticing the website! I will start writing stories in secret. She is so mean! I hate her... Anyways let's get to the story. They are now nineteen. (I don't know what the prom scenes look like)**

Buttercup's P.O.V

Butch and I got engaged after graduation. He has a major in sports. I have a major in law enforcement (because some say that I seem like a strong figure of authority), and a minor in sports. So, I guess I am a bit more awesome than Butch is- even though we never compete because we are in love. Blossom has a major in teaching, and a minor in photography. Bubbles has a major in acting, because she always wanted to be an actress ever since we started school in the human world. I learned that I must be twenty three to enter the law enforcement field, or maybe the early thirties. I will go to college for law enforcement, and Bubbles will try to audition for a television show that is finding a teen girl that can make it complete. If law enforcement is my true calling, then it is! I remember asking about what was my true calling once in my puphood (aka childhood). Now, I am living a fulfilled life, certain that I will someday develop healthy children that has good upbringing, and might as well succeed in my future career.

**I didn't mean to end the story so abruptly, but I suddenly came up with the crossover series idea involving The Legend of Zelda and Powerpuff Girls. Hope you like the story, anyways!**


End file.
